tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caterpillar D10
The Caterpillar D10 is a track-type tractor manufactured by Caterpillar Inc. (then called the Caterpillar Tractor Company). It was the first to use the elevated drive sprocket to improve durability, operator comfort, and ease of maintenance. History and features The first pilot D10 was D10X1 and was shown in July 1973 at a big Caterpillar corporate meeting. Other prototypes would follow in 1975 and 1977. In March 1977 prototypes P-1 thru P-10 would be appear and dispatched to different job sites. The Caterpillar D10 was the result of a need for a tractor larger than the Caterpillar D9. At this time, competitors were building bulldozers that were more powerful than the D9. Allis-Chalmers introduced at Conexpo 69 in Chicago a Allis-Chalmers HD-41, which was the largest crawler in the world (at that time). In 1974 after AC and Fiat merged their construction equipment divisions the 41-B was introduced. For example, the Fiat-Allis 41-B track-type tractor had at the time, while the D9H had . In 1976 Japanese company Komatsu came out with an even larger bulldozer called the Komatsu D455A at and 167000 lb. The D10 was so big that it was about 50 percent more production than the D9H. The D10 was introduced at a dealer meeting by Caterpillar in the fall of 1977. Between 1978 and 1986 nearly 1,000 D10s were made at Caterpillar's East Peoria, Illinois, USA plant. The D10 had more sales than the Fiat-Allis/Komatsu competitors similar sized bulldozers combined. With the introduction of the N-Series tractors in 1986-87 their model numbers were pushed up. For example the D9N replaced the D8L, the D10N replaced the D9L and the D11N replaced the D10. Introduction of the D10 When the D10 was introduced in 1977, it was the most powerful track-type tractor ever built at 700 hp. The Cat D10 could be ordered with up to a 19 ft U-blade, and weighed in at 180,000 lb. Later versions weighed in at 190,000 lb The U-blade was 7 ft high and could push 35yd according to Caterpillar's literature. The November 1977 issue of Excavating Contractor magazine had a 2 page story on the bulldozer titled "Cat Uncorks The New D10". One of the first D10s is currently sitting in front of the East Peoria, Ill plant where it was made. A picture of this D10 can found on pages of a book titled "The Caterpillar Century" on pages 298-297. Caterpillar put the 1,786 cid V-12 twin turbocharged D348 in the D10 to power it. This had already proven itself in the Cat 777 off-highway hauler and the 550 hp 10 yard 992/992B wheel loaders from 1968 on. The early D10s came with a single big black exhaust stack up front. But some engine problems came up with exhaust system routing which resulted in in 2 exhaust stacks up front to correct this problem. This new look took root in 1980. 1980 Cat Bulldozer Line up At the time Caterpillar's bulldozer lineup was the D3, D4E, D5B, D6D, D7G, D8K, and D9H with the addition of the D10. Advantages and disadvantages of the High Drive system The high drive (elevated sprocket) design is unique to Caterpillar bulldozers. It eliminates the final drive system, which tended to break frequently. This elevated drive sprocket undercarriage was built in modular form. You can break down the tracks and then pull out the drive sprockets. From the back you can pull the transmission out because of the modular design. As the engine and drive-train are mounted high in a traditional bulldozer, the half shafts from the differential exit above the drive sprocket, requiring a small gear on the end of the half shaft and another, larger one attached to the drive sprocket. The high-drive system eliminates the traditional final drive in favour of the planetary final drive, which is more effective at withstanding engine torque, since it spreads the forces over multiple gear teeth instead of a single tooth as in the traditional system. The disadvantage is that the track moves around one more sprocket, reducing track life. Caterpillar claims to have alleviated this with the SALT(Sealed and Lubricated Track), a permanently lubricated track system which was introduced on their track-type tractors in the early 1970s In 1986 an even larger dozer, the Caterpillar D11N was introduced to replace the D10. The D11 carried on the success of the elevated drive sprocket system in large bulldozers. The currently available D10T model, and preceding D10R and D10N variants, are not the original D10's successors but the D11N, D11R and the current D11T are. See also Competitors for large Crawler tractors; *ACCO - One off monster Bulldozer never used. *Allis-Chalmers - HD41 *Euclid - T14 *International Harvester + Payline *Komatsu - Largest production Dozer Komatsu D475 References Wikipedia for base article *Caterpillar Chronicle, by Eric Orlemann *Caterpillar Heavey Equipment,by Eric Orlemann, pub by MBI, ISBN 0-7603-0529-3 External links *Caterpillar D-Series Track-Type Tractors — Official Caterpillar website D10 D10 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:700 hp tractors Category:10 (model number)